Black Haired Beauty
by Xllusion
Summary: Please read the first AN for the information. This is basically a story revolving the Gallagher characters so check it out. It's AU the exchange didn't happen they are spies but there's a bit if differences. This is mostly about Macey and Nick but it will also include cammie and Zach and the rest of the gang
1. The Alleyway

A/N: I really don't have anything to say since this is the first chapter but feel free to review and tell me your thoughts.

* Disclaimer * All rights go to Ally Carter except the plot and any additional characters outside the Gallagher girls series. This goes for all chapters.

* This is a bit Au there wasn't an exchange and Bex didn't go to Gallagher so the girls don't know her.

Macey McHenry is a lot of things but stupid defiantly isn't one of them. Which is why Macey could tell she has a tail. Someone has been following her for the past 12 blocks and it was lousy work. It's as if they _**wanted**_ to be found. She could tell just from the quick peek using a glass window that the tail was a male and he wasn't that old either since he had broad shoulders, great endurance (hence his ability to keep up), and his attire wasn't one of the elderly. She used all counter survalience she had ever learned in Gallagher yet she couldn't shake him off her tail. The thing is he was able to maneuver around the tricks she'd use meaning he probably knew them. It's clear that he isn't an amateur but his tailing said otherwise. As she was approaching an alleyway she quickly ducked in before concealing herself between 2 dumpsters. Chances are he thought she was making a run for it but it was actually the complete opposite. As he walked by the dumpster Macey didn't even give him a chance to react to her sudden disappearance before she jumped out landing a kick to his chest in the process, she took his right arm before twisting it behind his back, pushed him against the wall , and wedged her knee between his legs.

" You're a bit eager aren't you" He said chuckling as if he _**expected**_ this.

" To beat the shit out of you? Indeed" She sneered while ignoring the suggestive tone in voice. Macey knew this wasn't the best way to approach a tail but he made it pretty clear he knew who she is and what she does. There possibly wasn't anyway for her to keep her cover at this point.

" Is there a reason you've been following me like a stalker?" She questioned digging an elbow in his back just to make him squirm but he seemed unfazed. She was right, the tail is a male and judging by his accent he was British but he could always be faking it. Even in this dim lighting she could tell he had light brown hair. She couldn't rely on that being his actual hair color since there's something called hair dye. The same goes for his bluish greenish eyes. It was too dark to determine whether they were contacts or not.

" Are you done checking me out?" He cooed.

" Don't test my patience I think we both know why my knee is positioned the way it is. " She threatened. If she cared to notice she would've notice the way his heart skipped a beat in excitement. This was the first time in awhile that his mission partner didn't try to seduce him in a matter of minutes within meeting. Even if she wasn't aware of the fact that she is his mission partner or she couldn't really see him well he was going to make sure he had fun.

" I would say you're deaf but seeming as you heard me before I'm going to rely that your lack of response is because of your stupidity."

" No, now if you release me I'd be able to show you we're on the same team"he said. Sure he usually met his mission partner in a meeting with the director but he begged to meet her his own way. Her file was too interesting to just meet in a boring stuffy office. There would be no room for playing around the way he was now if the director was present. It would just be a serious professional meeting. He really couldn't care about the fact that he was indeed being unprofessional but he wanted to test her. He did tail her in an obvious way to see how fast she picked up. She did impress him, she picked up on the fourth block. It could be coincidental the first two and the third, the fourth was a dead giveaway.

" you're only adding more confirmation to the fact that you're plain stupid. Why would I release you?" He sighed so she was going to be stubborn.

" Isn't it obvious that I'm not against you, if I was I would have gotten out of this hold awhile ago" He said smugly. She simply brought her knee up and landed it right in the crotch area. He yelped in pain before she abruptly released him. He slide to the floor clutching his wounded area but he was grinning nonetheless.

" quit stalling and tell me who the f** you are and what do you want" she said glaring down at him. He took a second to admire her looks. She's a beauty no doubt. She dressed herself in black lace dress with black leather boots. The black Michael Khors clutch didn't go unnoticed.

" who's checking who out now?" She taunted. He grinned getting up and dusting himself off.

" don't flatter yourself princess" he replied smoothly. He reached into his back pocket not missing the way she tensed bracing herself for any surprises.

" relax princess I'm not going to shoot you or anything" she raised her eyebrows, sure she was expecting something but she knew he was too smart to just randomly pull out a gun and fire. They were still in the city and anything can be heard from the alleyway. She had know that he wasn't bluffing or lying when he said he wasn't against her. She had checked his pulse and his eyes didn't dart or dilate. His breathing was normal so the question was who was he? As if he read her mind he pulled out what looked like a wallet before holding it out open. The CIA badge was clear as glass. She didn't know why she was surprised. He didn't seem like a CIA agent, he was too carefree.

" Nick Conex, pleasure to be your new mission partner" He said grinning and sticking his hand out for a shake. She looked from the badge to his face and back to the badge before grinning herself.

"Macey McHenry, hope you can handle me" She replied before shaking hands with him. She couldn't help but feel giddy, sure it sounded like a joke and _maybe_ just a **_little_** _flirting_ but it held some type of warning to it. She was going to ace this mission and make his time with her hell.


	2. Calling Lizzie

A/n: thanks to anyone who reviewed and please do. I like to know what people think about what's going on and if there's any confusion please tell be. This isn't really that edited so sorry about that

Ever since last week when Macey met her mission partner in the alley way she hasn't seen him since. She isn't the type to just wait around for things to happen, she made things happen. That's precisely why Macey found herself calling one of her two best friends, Elizabeth Sutton. She was a shy little bookworm it was hard to see her as anything but that. Well besides the fact that she's one of the best hackers out there.

"Macey?" Her soft quiet voice spoke through the phone receiver.

"Lizzie I need a favor, think you can do some work for me?" She kept it short and vague as possible, phones could always be tapped into.

That's how they both ended up in Macey's apartment located in the heart of the city. New York was a crowded place which is exactly why it was the perfect place for a spy to live. A lot to watch, a lot to hide, and a lot to do.

"Nick Conex?" Liz questioned. Macey went into a quick short summary of what happened last week. She really didn't care about Nick but the fact that she was supposed to be working on a mission right now but wasn't was starting to irk her. She loved getting calls from the director informing her about a meeting for a new mission. However, this time it was different, her partner ended up tailing her and the rest is known history.

It was boring working as an accountant when she wasn't on missions but she needed something low key. Besides, their pay was good.

" Are you sure that's his name? It's not appearing" Liz said snapping her out of her thoughts. Macey narrowed her eyes at the screen, he couldn't possibly had given her a fake name had he? They were mission partners after all. He couldn't have been lying about that either could he?

" Keep looking Lizzie" Macey urged, she knew that was his name. By the way he introduced himself it was as if he was just dying to.

" The only one showing is Nicholas Conex" Liz cried out. Macey couldn't stop the face palm she just did. Not only did Liz just have a blonde moment but she completely ignored the idea that Nick was a nickname.

"Lizzie! That's him!" She said in an exasperated tone. Honestly, she wasn't _trying_ to sound like such a bi*** but the fact that she hasn't heard about the mission for a week has been getting to her. She would take it to the director but the last thing she needs is to give them a reason to doubt her abilities. If she couldn't even reach her partner what makes her capable of doing the mission? Her anger towards Nick just increased by 10.

Macey didn't even notice Liz get up and pat her shoulder before heading off to god knows where. She glared at the computer screen, his face was there and he looked exactly the way she saw him last week. That probably means his hair wasn't dyed and his eyes are actually greenish blue. She was leaning more towards green than blue but who really cares?

She scrolled through his family and found herself annoyed with the fact that it barely had any information. She could tell by the birth date information that he was 21. She narrowed her eyes, so he was older than her and probably had a bit more experience. She is after all only 20. She eyed the school name, Blackthorn? That sounds oddly familiar but Macey just shrugged it off. Who really cares? She kept scrolling there wasn't any information about his parents. Macey raised her eyebrows at the new piece of information she found under the school name. Past relationships included at least 5 girls but it was Rebecca Baxter that caught her attention. She was the only girlfriend that was in the same profession and longer than the average month. She made a mental note to look the girl up later just out of curiosity.

She continued scrolling there was absolutely nothing else that was interesting or gave her a slightest interest. She sighed, she would look at this Baxter chick later now all she wanted was a hot bath and a new manicure. She grinned as she sank into the hot heavenly scented. She knew enough about the bast*rd to use against him but for now all Macey could think about was what color should she paint her nails.


	3. 2 different blondes

New chapter is is up hope you like it and please review. I don't like asking for reviews but can we get at least 5 for this chapter?

next update: 3 days - 5 days max

Nick Conex was having the time of his life at the moment. He knew he should have gone to Macey's place to not only work on the mission but to freak her the hell out. He knew where she lived without her even realizing it. People would call him a stalker but Nick grinned at the thought of the black haired beauty knowing that he posses such personal information.

" Are you even listening to me!?" The Blondie on his lap basically screeched into his ear. He blinked forgetting that she was even there in the first place. He'd come here to get drunk and maybe squeeze in a good f***. He was originally headed towards Macey's but he just got in a fight with his dad that

Escalated really quickly forcing him to leave before anything major happened.

"Blakey?! Are you listening to me babe?" The blonde screeched yet again. He cringed at the nickname. He had felt a bit guilt having had lied about his name but now he was relieved that he did.

" What Britney?" He said, not keeping the bitterness out, he was starting to get annoyed with her but the lap dance she gave him earlier was the only thing keeping him from pushing her off and storming off to a random direction like some 13 year old diva.

" It's Bianca!" She said delivering a slap to his face and heading off to probably suck some other person's face off. He sighed, her slap hurt as much as getting slapped by a four year old. He sighed again before checking out his new messages. One from Zachary and one from Bex. Even though Bex was his girlfriend ( as in ex)it didn't change the fact that they're friends. He had noticed the hints she gave about her new boyfriend he had yet to meet. It wasn't that he wasn't over her because he is. He was the one who ended it anyways. It was too hard to balance the whole work and relationship with the job they shared. That's primarily why he dated mostly civilians but they were always plain and well boring.

Great now he was thinking about his past relationships, could be get any lamer? He needed an ego boost which he could easily find. Just as he was about to get up and find some girl to grind with, some girl sat right next to him. He gave her a once over and groaned mentally. Not another Blondie. Sure this one was a dirty blonde but aren't those worse?

" you've been drinking quiet a lot. Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or something?" The Blondie said. He raised his eyebrows in surprised he thought she would try flirting with him not bothering him about his health.

" have you been stalking me?" He said feeling his charm come on. She scoffed, this girl was no doubt hot but her personality was throwing him off a bit. Shouldn't she be bubbly and stupid? He was a spy though and he should expect basically everything so he wasn't that fazed. He shouldn't judge on looks (Especially not go by stereotypes.)

" what's your name?" She asked completely ignoring his question by supplying her own. His eyebrows stayed up, she was forward too.

" James" he replied simply paying no mind that he switched his name yet again for the night. The Blondie of course knew he was shitting her because she actually did know who he was. Just yesterday Macey McHenry was ranting about how much she hated her mission partner for not giving her any information regarding the mission. She was originally in the city for a simple mission but decided she could take a break for the night. She had invited her friend out for drinks but Macey declined saying she had some work to do. She had realized she hadn't said anything in a while and decided to call him out on the bullshit he was pulling.

" bullshit" she said. Now Nick was interested, the Blondie hadn't spoken in a while giving him a chance to sober up and now that she had spoken he was interested.

" excuse me?" He grinned, he was getting excited, this Blondie is way more interesting than the other.

" I heard you tell the other blonde, bimbo chick your name is Blake" she said narrowing her eyes. She was glad that he lied about his name, it proved that even under the influence he was still cautious.

" that's nice except you must have gotten me mixed up with some other dude" the lie rolled smoothly off his tongue. He wondered if this girl has been watching him all night. He decided it would be safer to divert the topic towards the blonde herself.

"So what brings you here?" He should have started with her name but he was trying to make her forget about what she pointed out.

" Same thing that brings anyone else here, alcohol" she replied looking around. She had accepted the fact he wasn't telling the truth anytime soon and was getting bored messing with him.

"Ha-" she cut him off before he could even finish a word.

"My phone is vibrating I'll be right back." She informed him before disappearing somewhere. It's only been 30 minutes when Nick realizes she isn't coming back. He doesn't know whether to feel relieved the questioning blonde is gone or worried.


	4. Apparently married

A/N: enjoy and please review :)

Mornings weren't Macey's favorite time of day so when someone came ringing the doorbell at 6 o'clock in the morning she couldn't help but imagine breaking their fingers off one by one.

She didn't bother checking who it was before opening the door even though it was reckless. If someone really wanted to hurt her they would most likely break in, not ring the doorbell.

She was greeted by the sight of none other then Nick Conex or should she say Mr. NoShow. She did the only logical thing she thought of at the moment and slammed the door in his face. A grin appeared on her face when she imagined his surprised expression that he would be wearing though it was quickly wiped off when the doorbell started going off even more obnoxiously than the first time.

Nick really didn't want to stand out here ringing the doorbell in such an obnoxious manner because frankly he had a headache but it was the only way to get her to open the door. He wasn't really surprised that she closed it or more like slammed it in his face. He did ignore her for a week after all.

" Are you going to stand there all day or get in" She sneered. He didn't even notice her open the door. He sighed in relief, she wasn't going to be as stubborn as he anticipated. He stepped in quietly and took a minute to observe the scene.

Macey noticed how he automatically scanned the room as if he was looking for something even though Macey knew he was just looking around. It was a spy thing and one of the first things she learned at Gallagher was "notice things" . And notice she did, she noticed how he nodded in approval of the stainless steel and glass kitchen, how his lips twitched upward at the sight of the 7 or so magazines lying on the table, and how he actually smiled at the violet and white chic living room decor. She noticed how he eyed the balcony with curiosity and how he again nodded at the purple rug that contrasted against the white tiled floor. He was done looking and turned to Macey.

" We have some work to do yeah?" He said it so casually as if he didn't just ignore her for a week and made his way over to the suede violet love seat and sat down adding the process of kicking his feet up on the glass table.

Macey narrowed her eyes at the sight before opening her lips.

"We're not doing anything until I shower and eat my breakfast" she stated before turning around and marching off towards the bathroom.

Nick watched her leave with surprise, she looked like she had showered and she even smelled like it when he walked by to sit down. He didn't deny that she was hot and right now she looked just as he saw her last week in the alley. He grinned at the memory and wonders what the black haired beauty has been up to since but frowns when he remembers the Blondie from last night. She was still lingering in his thoughts, there was something odd about her and he actually wished he got her name. He could have used it to search her up in the database with the help of his pal Jonas of course.

Macey walked into the living room to find that he still hadn't lowered his feet from her glass table.

" We're you raised in a barn? Put your feet down" she practically ordered. This took Nick by surprise again. Chicks have been catching him by surprise a lot lately and it was starting to worry him. He was a spy for crying out loud! He should expect the unexpected! He noticed Macey had changed out of her little black lace trim nightgown and changed into a little royal blue dress. It covered half of her thigh and that was about it.

Macey ignored how Nick shamelessly checked her out and headed to the kitchen to make herself a coffee.

"Where are your manners? Aren't you going to offer me some?" Nick questioned as she sat down in the single couch across from him. She pursed her lips and crossed her legs.

" If you don't want hot coffee thrown in your face I suggest you shut up" she replied. She wasn't in the mood to mess around. It took him long enough to contact her and it suddenly dawned her that he knew her address without her even telling him. Did he look at her file in the database too? Impossible it was extremely difficult to hack into the CIA database without the help of someone like Liz and he didn't look anywhere near a hacker. He's obviously a field agent judging by the fact that he is unfortunately for her, her mission partner.

"How'd you find my apartment?" She asked as if she expected him to know but was just curious in his method. Nick thought about how he can tell her without lying completely, he did get a file about her but he got additional information with the help of Jonas to hack the database.

"The file they gave me on you" he simply replied. Macey noticed he still talked in a British accent. She mentally kicked herself, how could she have forgot to look up where he was from?

"Where are you from?" She questioned, she knew she should focus on how he got ahold of her address but frankly she was more interested in his heritage at the moment. Nick smiled at the question, she didn't know whether or not his accent was fake and it wasn't. He actually is British.

" England" He didn't bother asking her because he already knew she was American with some European and honestly didn't really care. She nodded before leaning back into the sofa.

"Are we going to start anytime soon?" Macey asked raising her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

" I was waiting for you to say that" he replied before handing her a Manila folder and leaning back against his sofa. He had an arm resting at the top of he cough and the other resting on his right leg while drumming his fingers on his knee.

He breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't question him farther. He is from England but came in the 7th grade to attend Blackthorn. After he had finished he went back to work for MI6 but found it rather boring which led to the decision for him switch to the CIA. That's part of the reason why him and his dad fight, his mother was a former Gallagher girl and his dad was a Blackthorn student. After his dad had graduated from Blackthorn he himself joined MI6 which is precisely why he wanted Nick to follow in his footsteps. His parents were retired now but Nick has had enough of his dad's constant nagging. His dad needed to understand that he wanted to work for the CIA and it wasn't his choice.

Macey had looked up to ask Nick a question about the covers but he wasn't even looking her way. He was gazing out towards the balcony with a troubled look on his face, Macey almost wanted to reach out and ask him what's wrong but refrained herself from doing so. She had enough problems of her own to be dealing with someone else's. She could feel the stress building up as she thought about the problems she had to take care of once she got back from this mission.

She would have to fly to Peru to investigate some drug dealing, nothing major.

" you ok?" Nicks voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Nick had thought she look a bit stressed and wondered if he looked the same way and if she was alright. Of course it was none of his business but he didn't like seeing the black haired beauty troubled. He preferred her yelling at him.

Macey nodded and felt a bit guilt. Here she was thinking why should she care when he obviously looked troubled yet still bothered to ask what's wrong. She shook her head mentally, this was a mission. She had to complete it and be done.

" So we're going to Peru as siblings on a bonding trip to stop some drug dealing in the black market?" Macey asked to confirm what she had read. It sounded simple enough and they didn't resemble each other that much but enough to pass as siblings. He could always darken his hair a bit.

Nick smirked at her and she have him a questioning look. Why was he smirking at her.

" No, we're going to Peru as a married couple on their honeymoon to stop drug dealing in the black market. Honey" he said, adding the honey to taunt her.

Macey's jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't possibly be serious. All it said was their names are Mr. and Mrs Crimson. Here face paled when she read the "Mrs" how could she have ignored an important detail? She sighed, maybe this trip was going to end up being hell for her instead of him. Then again he is dealing with Macey McHenry here.


End file.
